The Queen of Runaround
by blainewhalebler
Summary: Immobilized by the thought of you, paralyzed by the sight of you. Hypnotized by the words you say, not true but I believe 'em anyway. - Quaine


**AN: I did this for Quaine week on tumblr, this was for the prompt of Quinn and Blaine as best friends and I didn't really plan for this but it seemed that Quinn and Blaine decided to take a mind of their own. I went with the whole Lucy/Quinn change because well, in canon Quinn didn't change until she transferred schools. I don't know whether to continue this or even if I can because I can't channel Quinn as well as I can write Blaine so, eh!**

**Hope you guys like this and any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why you have to leave, B." Lucy doodled on her Hello Kitty stationary as she watched Blaine get all his stuff together. Her parents had told Blaine that his parents would be arriving soon to pick him up. Blaine groaned and ruffled up his curls.<p>

"Mom said that I have to go see my grandma before she passes." He scrunched his face up in confusion and shrugged, "I don't even know what that means. But whatever, she promised me ice cream."

Lucy yawned and waved Blaine goodbye when his parents arrived.

* * *

><p>Lucy held her best friend as he cried. She pet his soft curls as he soaked her shoulder with fat tears, only stopping to get more air in. She didn't know what to do. Blaine had just found out that his dog died and even though it was so said because Rex was so cute, she had never seen Blaine so distraught. Not even when his grandmother died a few years back. But now— Now it was as if the floodgates were let open and nothing on God's earth could stop them.<p>

"Shh, it's okay Blaine. Rex is happier now. He's in Heaven with your Nana. Shh, don't cry anymore." Her words went on and on, whispered, calming and reverent until Blaine could cry no longer and only wet hiccups sounded from his mouth. Lucy kissed the top of his head and smiled. "It'll all be okay, B."

* * *

><p>Quinn sobbed in agony the moment she saw Blaine in the hospital bed. He was so fragile looking and so damn small. How could this have happened, how could someone do this to Blaine of all people? He was so gentle, kind and so sweet. His face was all bruised and his hair mottled with blood. She swallowed back down the bile that rose in her throat as she noticed the bruises around his neck. Quinn felt a hand at her shoulder and she nearly jumped. It was Blaine's mother. And— what the hell? Why was she being moved out of the room? Quinn opened her mouth to complain. But Mrs. Anderson beat her to it.<p>

"Come on, darling. I don't think you should see him like this."

Quinn tore her arm away and moved to rush back to Blaine but Marita Anderson had a tight grip.

"It will do you no good to see him like that. Now, here is what you are going to do: you will go home and get some rest, after tonight we all need it, okay? And after, don't come and see him again until he's better." Marita raised an eyebrow at Quinn's defiant look. "I mean it, Quinn. You aren't allowed back and I won't let him see you until he's fully recovered." Marita finished her little tirade with a condescending pat on the shoulder and promptly shut the hospital room door on her face.

Quinn nearly beat her fists into the door when she remembered what Blaine looked like in that bed. She fell against the door and sobbed, the world so cruel to a boy so sweet.

* * *

><p>The moment Quinn learned that Blaine was back in Ohio she nearly cried. He had been gone for so long, the only person she could actually talk to was back. Quinn invited Kurt out for coffee after his recon mission at Dalton. He was skeptic to begin with but when her onslaught of questions came and the fact that they were solely on one person he cut their conversation short and faked an excuse to leave. Quinn knew that Kurt more than he lead on, she was the queen of runaround. But her mind was made. If Kurt wasn't going to help her. She was going to Dalton herself.<p>

Quinn arrived at Dalton no later than noon, yeah so she cut school but she wasn't going to waste her time with school, this was more important. She parked her car away from the school ground and made her way to the Dalton front doors. She looked around to make sure that no one saw her and walked in. She was stunned, to say the least; The school was overrun with just teenage boys, walking in uniformity as they made their way to class but it wasn't the amount of boys that made her falter. Dalton was so formal and for as far as she could remember there wasn't a strict bone in Blaine's body. This place screamed the opposite of Blaine Anderson.

"Miss, can I help you?"

Quinn looked up at a student and smiled. "Yes, you can. I'm looking for Blaine Anderson; I'm the French tutor his parents hired. I wanted to see him before our meeting so I can clear some things with him."

Quinn almost groaned with how easy it was for her to sneak into Dalton. Who was this guy anyway? If he let her in so easily, how did they keep the boys in line? Quinn snapped out of her mental reverie just in time to catch a glimpse of Blaine before his attention was called to her. Oh, how different he was now. His wild, untamed curls were sheared off and gelled down into a simple side part. His baby pudge was gone and now replaced with a strong jaw and defined face, his smile wider now. But those golden eyes of his for however filled with laughter and pure boyish mirth they were, were now tainted with the edges of an internal pain that Quinn knew so well; it was almost pure unadulterated self-hate. Quinn's heart broke as she thought to who could have done that to Blaine.

"Blaine, your French tutor is here." Quinn watched as Blaine worked through the mechanics of figuring out why he had a tutor when he didn't even need one until his attention fell onto who exactly was there. Quinn saw the recognition dawn burst into his eyes and how so many other emotions flashed in them.

"Quinn?"

"Hello, Blaine."


End file.
